clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluehero
Hey Guys Hey guys I know I haven't been on this wiki in like forever but it was because I was busy with my new site. I will still not be able to post a lot of things on this wiki because like i said i'm really busy but I will still try to come to band practice and I will still talk to you guys but if anyone wants to contact me the best way would be to just comment on my site http://bluehero29.wordpress.com/. ~~Bluehero~~ Definition of a Namespace A Namespace is a master orginization sytem on any wiki running the MediaWiki code. For example, your has the word User with a colon (: ') in front of it. That is a namespace. The talk pages are considered a seperate namespace. They are the main article's namespace with the word "talk" after it (i.e. User talk:, Forum talk, Archive talk, ect.). Pages on the Main Space are articles considered to be the bulk of a wiki. They have no namespace in front of them. Their talk pages only have Talk:. They are ''official articles that are used to educate readers. The rest are special pages designed for a specific use. Current Namespaces in Existence The uses are as follows: * The '''User namespace is for personal use, to people on the wiki. * The Archive namespace is for old articles too important to be deleted, even though they are no longer relevant. They are also used for education. This custom namespace is unique to the Club Penguin Wiki, and probably will not be found anywhere else. * The Forum namespace is for discussion, questions, and suggestions about the wiki and its topic. They are for helping others. * The Help namespace is solely designed for information to help users on the wiki. However, this particular wiki uses it for other reasons, such as information on Club Penguin and such. * The Special namespace is used for listing data, charts, and other information about this wiki, its users, and anything involving it. It can not be edited by anyone, unless the user is an administrator and knows his way around a wiki. (Wink wink, nudge nudge) Meet you on CP Sure I will now.--Mrperson 00:23, 23 April 2008 (UTC) * The MediaWiki namespace is the very code that operates the wiki. Anybody who edits this can completely alter a wiki's look, for better or worse. This secret namespace is strictly for administrators. * The Category namespace is used to organize all other articles for easier use and navigation. * The Image namespace is for pictures. Duh. * The Template namespace is for code and text that will be used on multiple pages. Just type the name of the template without its name space, while using the curly brackets ( { } ). for example, becomes . Purpose of the Clothing Namespace * The Clothing namespace, if the majority votes yes, will be a seperate entity from the main list of articles. They will have their own section in the All Pages Special Page. Its sole purpose is to list clothing that are very popular, rare, or influential, such as the Beta Test Hat, Propeller Caps, Helmets of assorted types, unique and/or rare shirts and such, in addition to seasonal costumes, like on Halloween, Christmas, and things like that. if the clothing are similar, like the Club Penguin Anniversary Hats, for instance, they are all to be grouped into one page. The Free Items from parties will all be condensed into one page on this namespace. They are to inform the public what the clothing looks like, what penguins use it for, and, if possible, include an image of a penguin wearing it. If a date can be gathered, add it there too. I will keep a careful watch on whatever enters this namespace, so watch out. There you have it! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Meeting me Hi! Welcome to my talk. Please post here if you want to meet me on CP or if you want me to give you a tour or if you want to know more about one of my partys. I check back here often unless im on vacation or something so if you want to meet me on CP just tell me where and when. Hi, is your party on 6:00 PST or what? If not, please tell me what time that is PST.Mrperson 21:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I sent out the notice to soon so the party was canceled but I will have more partys soon so keep checking back to my user page. Bluehero Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Cheers!~~ Polo890 ~~ Rollback I made you a rollback. Use the tool wisely. On how to use it, see: . Have fun here!-- Barkjon 03:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Barkjon! ~~Bluehero~~ RE: Your Query on Rollback Well, of course I forgive you! As a Christian, I forgive almost instantly. I just don't think you're ready for that kind of responsibility. Keep editing. Oh, and just so you know, I have put virtually every important page on my watchlist... so I do indeed see your edits. Even when I don't edit, I'm there. I can see every action on this wiki... except for those ding-dong page creations! Sometimes, they drive me crazy! Have a great day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:34, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Fluffin Stuf? You know Fluffin Stuf?! She's my best friend on Club Penguin. I guess that we're sorta a "couple" in Club Penguin. Not really serious though. We don't annoy people by being a couple.-- Barkjon 03:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Did you meet her by being in the band?-- Barkjon 03:05, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I do kinda. She is on my Buddy list. I met her when I saw her preforming by herself at the lighthouse. ~~Bluehero~~ Re:Meeting You I can meet you on Friday at 8:30 On The USA Server Vanilla On Rockhopper's Ship Dunklebug 22:42, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Do I meet you at 8:30 PST or what? Thanks for answering me! ~~Bluehero~~ K Ok i will meeet you there! Dunklebug 23:06, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sorry At right about 5:00 I had to leave to go run errands with myparents but tommorrow same time and place is fine! On The Migrator! Dunklebug 02:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Sorry # 2 Ok I am sorry again I had to leave but tomorrow same everything should be ok! Dunklebug 05:47, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Re:PhotoShop Guide Taking a screenshot in Microsoft Windows is very easy too! Follow these steps: *1.Tap the "Print Screen" (it could be labeled "PrtScn" or "PrntScrn") button on your keyboard. It can be found near the top, to the right of all the "F" keys (F1, F2, etc) and often in line with the arrow keys *2.Open Microsoft Paint. To do this, click Start > All Programs > Accessories > Paint *3.Go to the Edit menu and click Paste. And that's it very easy,now everyone on this wiki can take a picture!Hooray!!! If your using a Windows Vista then reply at me at my talk page. adding me i would but my list is full. Sorry! Don't be too sad though. We can be friends on here. Have a great day! -Waddlguin Re:Picture Taking Guide Your Welcome! ~Aqua Jet~ Re:Club Penguin Video Do you know how to make club penguin videos? ~~Bluehero~~ Download Hypercam 2 and use Windows Movie Maker. If your using a Mac, then use imovie. Its me boidoh and im sick of you removing the pictures i put i made the page crows nest you changed every thing even my picture i cant take this ANYMORE!!!! your new site on wordpress i love your new site on wordpress!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!User:Super24daisy Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Congratulations! On Heatblast's surfing contest......thing Aqua Jet your band i want to join your band with pizzapizza tbone and conner User:Super24daisy You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:22, 30 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 03:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Vote! VOTE! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC) vote wanna vote for me as a rollback?? Click here --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 19:17, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I just noticed I've never talked to you before, so Merry Christmas! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) lol hi! ~~Bluehero~~ RE: What? Me. It's me and my Semi-democratic Theocratic Depository. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster RE: RE: Confused What's the Semi-democratic Theocratic Depository? You don't want to know. TurtleShroom Semi-Democratic Theocratic Despotism was a term I coined to describe this wiki is run. It means, in a nutshell, that it is a place where the community decided a few things (Semi-Democratic), a place where it is governed by the rules set by one religion's "God" (Theocratic), and that it is "ruled" by one or a very small group of important people (Despotism). We know them as Webmasters. A Despotism is run a bit like the feudal system: King TurtleShroom + King Barkjon (Webmasters) \/ Baron 4th hale + Baron Dancing Penguin + Baron Sockpuppets411 and so on... (Sysops and Bureaucrats) \/ Knight Metalmanager + Knight Vercool (Rollbacks) \/ Villeins (Normal Users) --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, I just saw ur blog, wow, u know heatblast227's email?????, u wanna help my blog? http://Sk8itbot08.wordpress.com --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yea i know heats email, we're friends. but im already an author on three sites so I don't think I could work on yours sorry. ~~Bluehero~~ wow, this might me awquard but.......can u give me heats email, i promice i wont spam, i just want to ask him if i can intervew him for my show, or like, u could ask him for me or somthing --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 17:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry but the email I know is just the email heat uses for wordpress. he doesn't answer that email. ~~Bluehero~~ Well, tell him i think hes totaly awesome and If he could, i would like an intervew, but he dont gotta Laws back? Why do I need them? They were all written versions of our beliefs, and the wiki's G rating system. TurtleShroom RE: Law I definately understand, but whiners come where justice exists, so I'll just do it the old-fashined way. If it's indecent, I'll just take it down. That's how it should be. TurtleShroom. Go to Special:Editcount and type in your user name! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 16:00, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ High-Quality Edits? No, I don't understand. What do you mean by High-Quality Edits. Give me an example of minor edits I have done. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 19:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Yeah, I understand what you mean. I put the request believing I did have enough edits, but nice to hear you opinion. I thought I did, since if you look at the Top Users page, I am above many sysops, some which aren't even on the list! Oh, yeah, just gotta ask you. Are you a rollback yet? I'm sure you are, right? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 19:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) i blocked him. 01:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I was editing Barkjon's talk page. ~~ ~~ 01:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I don't like my signature! --Sk8rbluscat Talk In God I trust TurtleShroom and Barkjon rule! Go Skaters everywhere! 01:35, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I changed it. --Sk8rbluscat Thanks Thanks bluehero. lol it's my third time! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Cool. Did you know its my b-day tommorow? ---- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin 2 Look, I wen't on wikipedia and there was a section. I wrote what was there. I looked at it again and the Club Penguin 2 section on wikipedia and it was gone. So DON'T SCREAM AT ME!!! Sharkbate 14:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) The Sk8rbluscat awards Hey Bluehero, you get the 3 Sk8rbluscat awards! Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 16:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Award My award for a great user! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 20:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Vandal Watch Hey! Thanks for rollbacking my Vandal Watch. I owe you my other award! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Award I know I'm late but thanks for the award. Here's mine! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sonimoj Yeah, he did insult Aunt Arctic. But I think I should talk to him, and if he responds unnatrually I will block him for some time. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:06, 5 January 2009 (UTC) it's getting boring! was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 03:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I'm blocked!!!! HELP ME! 12:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) THIS IS SKATER!!!! HELP! 12:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I am blocked on all Wiki's I have touched!!!!! ... I violated the Wikia Terms of Service!!! -- 12:38, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Aw crap... I can't contact TurtleShroom... because I am an IP address! -- 12:39, 6 January 2009 (UTC) I wish I could go to the Wikia office and find Angela, and stick my bad finger up at her... then she would know to UNBLOCK ME! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 02:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Bluehero, I went to your blog, Nice site! But I was wondering, how in the world did you get Heatblast227, Tbone9090 and PizzaPizza99???? I mean, you have Loads of hits but me and sk8itbot only have about 500! How do you do it? -- _Metalmanager_ 09:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Do you think i could talk to heat somtime, im such a HUGE fan of him Hey what's up??? --''Sk8r bluscat'' 12:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) This is Sk8r bluscat! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 12:36, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Meet me, ice shelf, dock now please Thanks Thank you for the welcome. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I understand. But, everything that I told the others is true. Read the list of reasons. I had the same bar. But, I was told the same message and took it down myself. I want you to understand that I am actually for the bar. But, it leads to a wiki that cannot have effective bots and effective bot operators. It is also a distraction to some users that are realy busy. I wish we could have them. But, they are not Necessary, nor are they of any important for any purpose. In fact, they lead to problems and decrease the effectiveness of the wiki's editors and bots. Do you understand? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I am sorry if I'm coming across as a jerk. But, this is serious. Read the first post I gave you. Bots will shut down. I know that it is all in good faith, only joking. This is how I felt at first. When I realized how this bar brought the effectiveness of our wiki down, I took mine off. I am asking you to realize what I realized. I'm not too serious about anything. Except something that can disrupt our wiki. This can. I'm asking you to do the same. I don't mean to make enemies or crush your dreams or bring you down. I only want to help the wiki be the best that it can be. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Email Iv got a birthday prezzy so, email me at Sk8itbot@aol.com Ok I blocked him because I have a very deep regret about Youngsocks. He is albino, which means his skin is so fair he can't go outside because medical problems will insue. He has problems communicating. So when someone even comments meanly about him, he willl flip out. He was screwed when the Aqua Jet controversy happened, and he has no friends left on the wiki cept' me. And I can't help a 7 yeah old. I someone made friends with him, things would be better. He honestly is nice. Also, thanks for not flipping out, and coming calmly. I respond well to that.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hello! This is Sk8rbluscat! -- 18:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) He got blocked and I am editing from my grandma's computer. -- 18:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) My home IP address is blocked. -- 18:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I can only edit on my grandma's computeR! -- 18:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) At home, I can not even EDIT! -- 18:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I need to be 13 or older to edit! -- 18:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I agree, Everyone seems to be quitting, and that's why I requested to be a b-crat, because I knew this would happen, there would be only like 2. Anyway, guess what, TurtleShroom put me on the wall of fame! I'm so happy! :D -Metalmanager Thank you. Oh yeah and I just need one tiny vote to become a b-crat! -Metalmanager List of B-Crats I found a list of em: *4th hale ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) GONE *Aqua Jet ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) NOT SURE *Barkjon ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) HERE *Bluscat ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) GONE *Dancing Penguin ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) GONE *Dogdude87 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) NOT SURE *MobileShroom ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) NOT SURE *Mrperson777 ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) GONE *Robbsi ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) GONE *Sk8r bluscat ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) GONE *Sk8rbluscat ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) GONE *Tdcool ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) NOT SURE *Tigers Fan16 ‎(Bureaucrat, rollback, Sysop) GONE *TurtleShroom ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) HERE *V-Rex ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) GONE So, if we demote the GONE people, I could be one, leaving 2 + me + 4 NOT SURE's = 7 (not sure's)/3 (no not sure's) -Metalmanager He has the template on his page. -Metal Hi! I'm Spongebobrocks09, The King of Spongebob. Here's a Award, Just Being Nice. I'll give you The Other 2 Later. RE:Announcments Well, I put it on the "Personal Announcments" bit since no one ever scrolls down and looks at mine, and, I only put important stuff on The Buzz. You're a sysop, take it down if you want. You didn't need to say anything, but, it's your choice. -Metalmanager The mysterious pink thing It deserves a page! Give me 3 good reasons that it doesn't need a page!!! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It is not a glitch! It's too well animated! And it's not a random item from CP! It's a crazy mystery! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It's called a 'Stub'. You may have heard of them. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 21:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Loads of pages are that short! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) As long as the page stays there, I'm happy. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Now I'm not happy. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) It would be, except it's not so you shouldn't or I will. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Many things. Anyhoo, 'DON'T DELETE IT!''' -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Watch me. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 21:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Good idea Good idea!-- Barkjon 02:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I dunno. Maybe the sysop's guide.-- Barkjon 03:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC)